The Christmas Event
by SkippyRussellPoof
Summary: *This is more like a 'what-if'. This is just practice! Not a whole story!* The 3 Meiji Leaders do an event where the Shinsengumi and the Ishin Shishi must make truce for a day to have a feast for Christmas. What is the reaction from the Shinsengumi when they see the Battousai for the first time in a casual meeting as a clan in the Ishin Shishi's inn?


**The Christmas Event**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Enjoy the story! This is a one-shot. (UPDATE: After finishing the fanfic, this isn't actually a one-shot, more like a lame idea. I hope it's alright! Once I see if I'm at an _average _level to do Samurai fan-fictions correctly, I'll soon start with a proper one.)

SIDE NOTE:

The story is in the era of the Meiji Revolution. Kenshin is the Battousai of the Ishin Shishi while Saito is the Captain of the 3rd unit in the Shinsengumi. Let me be honest, it was tough gathering information for this story to sound accurate. I have watched all sorts of things of Rurouni Kenshin from the Anime to the Movies and to the OVA's yet I'm not the brightest person to remember everyone single information. If I misinform anything, please let me know!

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!

**Warning: If you like smut, I would suggest NOT reading this. Thank You!**

After another killing had been accomplished successfully, Himura Kenshin set pace towards the Kohagi-ya inn, knowing his fellow comrades and his leader would be awaiting him to arrive for further assignments to be finished.

Once he arrived, he was abruptly stopped by l'izuka on his way to Katsura's room by being grabbed firmly from his wrist. "…," Kenshin stared silently at the other. "Is something wrong?" Kenshin broke the silence, seeing that the other did not speak. "We have bad news. To us all, they're the worse nightmare we could think of. You were taken away on an assignment and therefore I didn't reach you in time."

To this, Kenshin faced the other wholly, wondering what the bad news was. "Well?" He asked feeling a bit of impatience creeping into him as he noticed the other didn't speak without stuttering a few words. "We are going to have a feast with the Shinsengumi in behalf of the Christmas festival."

Kenshin sat in his room by the window, silently staring down at his spinning-top toy that kept moving in a circular way. _Was this a good idea to accept, Katsura? _

**-An hour ago-**

"A feast..." Kenshin silently echoed the other man's words as he stared towards Katsura's room. He swiftly without restrain managed to snatch his wrist away from the other. "I will speak on behalf of this matter to Katsura." l'izuka nodded nervously, which Kenshin caught sight of.

After Kenshin had called out to Katsura, the other had responded with an invitation to come inside. He slid the shoji door and entered respectfully to speak to his leader. What Kenshin did not see, was the smirk that played on l'izuka's lips.

"Did you wish to speak about something, Himura-san?" Katsura spoke. He offered tea to the other, which Kenshin denied but his leader insisted and he gave in. "The feast that we are having with the Shinsengumi." Katsura finished pouring tea into a cup and gently slid the cup towards Kenshin's side. Katsura took the cup of his own on his both hands and held it to his lips. "And what is it that you want to know about the feast?" Katsura asked as he sipped tea and felt joy to the warmth on this awful blistering weather.

Kenshin stared at the other and took his cup awkwardly, and sipped a very small portion before placing it back. "I—""Keep drinking your tea. It does well to the body." Katsura spoke out, his eyes closed and continually sipping tea. Kenshin complied and grabbed the cup once more, sipping a bit more and wanting to finish it as soon as he could.

"Is it safe?" Kenshin asked, as he huffed silently to the warmth of the tea. He had accidentally burned his tongue but knew better than to show weakness, especially in front of his leader. Katsura opened his eyes as he laid the cup down gently. "Is what safe?" "The feast... Is it safe for us to be in company of the Shinsengumi?" Katsura was a slight surprised to this and studied the other.

"Are you the one worried towards this issue? Or is it the members of our clan?" Kenshin silently thought of this. "The members. l'izuka told me of this when I was coming to report but he seemed abruptly nervous which isn't like him."

"I see…don't worry. Everything is under control. The three great Meiji leaders are the ones taking this feast as a celebration of short truce. They explained we all need peace once in a while and this would be a good moment to get to know one another." Kenshin silently nodded, taking in the information. "Was that all?" "Yes." "Good. You may now go if you have no other issue to discuss." As Kenshin made his way towards the shoji, he noticed Katsura's eyes looking at him and Katsura soon smiled seeing Kenshin's eyes fixing on him. "Don't worry too much on this. Just keep your distance, and you'll be alright. Goodnight, Himura." Kenshin bowed and left without another word.

"Well?" Kenshin halted and noticed all the members that were gathered around in the small hall where it led towards the steps. "Did he say we were going to fight?" Another man asked. "No. We're going to the feast as a truce. Tomorrow is Christmas." Kenshin made his way between the men, which they all quickly got out of his way due to fear. "Was that all?!" Kenshin stopped halfway up the stairs and looked towards them. "Orders from the three Meiji leaders." He turned and left the stunned men behind.

**-Current time-**

Kenshin continued to stare at his spinning-top toy before he wrapped the string made of yarn around the cone shaped toy and placed it inside his dark blue kimono. He leaned his back against the books that were stacked in a plain hand-made desk. He gazed out the window into the twinkling stars.

After a while of being awake, he heard knocking coming from the bottom floor. He heard one of the members opened the door and gasped. He could feel the intense chi as if they had seen their worse enemies. Needless to say, Kenshin had heard his comrades arguing about letting the people in.

Kenshin did not move when he heard Katsura spoke out. "The Shinsengumi…what a surprise to see you here so early. I humbly will lead you to our reserved room if you may." He heard many steps. He counted and could make about 15 members coming in and could hear a few insults at one another. _Why would they come here? _Kenshin thought but remembered that he was the usual assigned bodyguard towards Katsura.

Kenshin made his way downstairs and stopped as fast as he could before he could bump into l'izuka. "Oh good. I was going 'ta fetch ya up but seems like you heard the commotion. The room they're in is the last one on the right. Katsura said he wishes you to be there as his bodyguard."

Kenshin did not waste time and quickly headed towards the room that l'izuka had said. When Kenshin slid the shoji open, the members of the Shinsengumi were surprised and a bit startled, they hadn't been informed that one of the members would come in. Kenshin made his way to his leader as carefully as he could, avoiding all the men who were sitting on the floor as he made his way towards Katsura.

"I heard you wanted me to be your body guard." Kenshin's eyes hardened to the point where they were gleaming amber, a trait he had picked up that would surely be of good use of anyone were to disrespect his leader. "Yes, please sit down." Kenshin made his way to be sitting a few paces behind the other but noticed Katsura's hand caught his umanori hakama. "Sit beside me." Kenshin complied and sat at the side of him. In the process, he took off his both katana's and placed them by his left side as his eyes continued to glow.

"Katsura…I thought you promised you would not involve any of your members." The man who spoke out was sitting a few paces back, facing Katsura. Kenshin quickly identified the man as Hijikata Toshizo, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. "This young boy is a _special _case." Katsura spoke back. "Oh? And why is that?" Toshizo asked back, feeling displeased. "He is Hitokiri Battousai." Each member's eyes widened to the mention of the Battousai being in front of all the members. "B-Battousai?... _the _Battousai?" Katsura smiled and nodded. "The infamous manslayer."

The room grew silent to the sudden realization. The members soon noticed the piercing eyes that the Battousai had. Kenshin hadn't liked the idea of Katsura telling them who he was but he knew there wouldn't have been another way. A few members felt nervous but showed a more prideful presence in front of the manslayer who had taken lives all around Kyoto.

"Battousai." Kenshin's eyes darted towards Toshizo who had referred towards him. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard about you, but I didn't believe the rumors were true." Toshizo held out his hand towards Kenshin. Kenshin stared at the man's hand and slowly held out his hand and shook it with the others. "Would you mind, Katsura, if I get a closer look at him? It isn't everyday you meet an underground member." Katsura smiled and nodded, feeling highly pleased of the curiosity.

"If you may, Battousai." Kenshin nodded towards Katsura before he walked over to Toshizo, and sat in front of him. He kept his distance but not the point where he wasn't reachable. Toshizo stared at the eyes of Kenshin, but soon noticed the amber slowly glowing from his eyes with menace. One could only assume straight away that he had seen the gates of hell and of bloodshed before coming back. "You truthfully have the eyes of a manslayer." Kenshin stared at the other, and bowed slightly, a sign of respect to the awful remark that he had said. "In comparison, I believe you match with our Wolf of Mibu."

"Hajime Saito." Toshizo was surprised towards hearing the Battousai say the name. "He is a worthy man." Kenshin said as he stood up and walked over to Katsura's side and sat down before he bowed slightly once more to the other. Toshizo stared at the Battousai and smiled, chuckling silently. "You sure know how to remember worthy names." Katsura smiled and nodded. "He has a habit of doing that." He answered. "Now, about the feast." "Of course." Toshizo answered and smiled with a cruel hint to it as he gazed slightly from the corner of his eye to a man who was sitting at the very corner of the room. However, the said man had a smirk playing on his lips to what he had witnessed and heard.

**-The meeting took longer than it had expected but both clans had made a temporary truce to each other for the sake of the Meiji leaders and their honor-**

After the meeting, Kenshin stood up and grabbed his two katana's and placed them both under his obi. He bowed towards Toshizo and made his way silently behind Katsura. "Wait," a voice called out that sounded far too cheerful after a serious deadly meeting. Kenshin did not turn, thinking it had been addressed towards somebody else but felt a hand grasp his shoulder. His shoulders tensed to the sudden contact, which made each member of the Shinsengumi stay still. Kenshin turned slightly to see the man. "My name is Soji Okita!" he said with a cheerful smile. "Hitokiri Battousai." Kenshin returned the greeting, not planning on revealing his true name.

Kenshin stood there for a while, speaking with the said Okita. Kenshin had been planning on leaving a long while ago but Katsura had said that it would do him _'good' _to communicate with others, especially their enemies. After a while, Kenshin noticed the way the other members were placing sleeping mats on the floor. Kenshin stared silently at the sudden actions. "Did your leader not tell you?" Kenshin's thoughts snapped out when he heard Okita. Kenshin shook his head once, knowing what the question had meant. He already could tell that the members of the Shinsengumi were staying here, as a sign of truce. "Interesting indeed to see this." Kenshin glanced towards Toshizo who stood by Okita's side. "I never would have thought a Hitokiri could communicate like this with others so…easily." Kenshin stood silent, staring at the other man. "Our leader says communicating is well for us." Kenshin said quietly and turned around; making his way out of the room that was now reserved to the Shinsengumi for now.

After Kenshin got out, he walked over to his own room in the second floor, and closed the window if there were to be any sudden attacks from the air. He placed one of his katana around his arms, feeling much more alert than usual. He slept well and there were no problems in the morning.

As usual, Kenshin had woken up a minute earlier than the helpers of the inn. He walked towards the hall and into the garden that had snow. He had silently stood there, letting the wind be felt in his face as well as the snow. "Strange." Kenshin looked towards the source of the voice, and noticed a man he knew all too well. The man was Hajime Saito. By the looks of it, Kenshin could tell the other had been keeping watch of their leader and their members as well from any threat. Kenshin stared at the other for a moment, wondering what the other had meant. "So, you're the Battousai?" Saito asked, a smirk growing on his lips. Kenshin stared a while longer at the man before nodding. "That is what Katsura said." Kenshin replied, before staring at the sky once more.

He felt alerted, the snow and all wasn't enough to calm him. Soon he heard the other members waking up with yawns. But they were all soon startled to see Saito sitting outside of the door. "Hey! A Shinsengumi is here!" "Grab him!" "Is he a spy!?" The man soon began to charge, walking quickly towards Saito while Saito got in his stance, ready to fight. Kenshin soon appeared out of nowhere in front of Saito and blocked the others from stepping any closer than they were. Kenshin held his katana horizontally, a sign that he would not let anyone pass. "These are guests. Katsura has ordered me to explain any confusion that the Clan may have." The men soon felt nervous to see Kenshin's katana being placed that way in front of them. "Why are they here!?" "Why is _he _here!?" "Are there more—""All the members you saw yesterday are here in this room." Each member became silent and cursed silently. "Unbelievable…" One of them muttered. Slowly each member made their way towards Katsura, wanting to hear explanations.

Clapping could be heard from behind Kenshin. Kenshin slowly brought the Katana down and placed it under his obi yet again. He turned around to look at Saito who was the one clapping. "Well, aren't you a scary guy? Even your comrades fear you." Kenshin stayed silent and stared over towards the garden that was filled with snow. "It's normal." Kenshin replied and turned, stepping away from the territory that would be classified as the Shinsengumi. "You know who I am, don't you?" Saito asked, as he stared at the snow. Kenshin looked over his shoulder and spoke. "Hajime Saito." Kenshin replied before looking forward and soon walked away from the other. "So…he really only remembers the names of _worthy _men huh…" Saito smirked. "See you in the feast, Battousai."

***Laughs* **

**Told you this was just an idea. X'D I hope you liked the short story. I have to admit, this wasn't much of a 'one-shot' but it was an idea I had. Please review! :) This was a mere practice to do a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. **


End file.
